


Tea and Gardening

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel and Asgore use a dating website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Gardening

Frisk was wandering around Toriel’s house, trying to find something to do. She heard the sound of a keyboard clicking and clacking coming from her mom’s room. She knocked on the door, and let herself in.

“Oh, hello my child,” she said, looking away from the screen, “what do you need?”

“Oh nothing, I’m just a little bored,” said Frisk, “whatcha up to?”

“Oh, I’m trying out this thing called a ‘dating site,’ to help me find a new boyfriend,” she continued to type, laughing slightly at what she read.

Frisk looked at the screen, reading the chat partners name: ‘TeaandGardening.’ “But what about dad?” asked Frisk.

Toriel’s smile disappeared, “Oh, sweetie. Your father and I… we… um… we’re not seeing each other right now, we had a slight… um… falling out.”

“What kind of problem?”

“It’s complicated,” said Toriel, trying to defuse the situation quickly. She hastily typed a message and pressed send, getting up  
out of her chair. “Let’s go out to get some nice cream! That sounds good, doesn’t it?”

Frisk shrugged, taking Toriel’s hand as they walked down the street to the Nice Cream Parlor, Frisk ordered chocolate, pistachio for Toriel. They sat in the sun outside of the shop, licking their treats idly. Frisk was watching the people passing by, monsters and human alike. She saw Asgore and got up excitedly.

“Can I go and hangout with Asgore for a little while?” she said, looking back at Toriel.

“I suppose so, but be make she he brings you home before nine, it’s a school night after all.”

“No it’s not, it’s Saturday,” giggled Frisk

“Really?” asked Toriel, scratching her head, “I guess the days got ahead of me. Just be sure to get home before dark.”

“Ok!” Frisk ran off and hugged the large monster who was taken by surprise. Frisk turned and waved at Toriel, who smiled and waved  
back. Asgore raised a tentative hand, but Toriel gave him a cold smile. He frowned slightly and put his hand down. He felt a small tug on his shirt, and looked down at the cause. Frisk was looking back up at him, smiling. He smiled back at her and picked her up, putting her on his shoulders as he walked down the street to his humble home, with a not so humble garden surrounding it.

“Sorry if it’s a little messy, I didn’t think that I was going to have a very special guest today,” he said as he closed his door. The house was spotless. Frisk looked around at his little home, on every table there was at least one potted plant, which was groomed and trimmed perfectly. His kitchen was rather small, and his living room was nearly identical to Toriel’s.

“So, what would you like to do?” Asgore’s voice knocked Frisk back into reality, “Would you like that cup of tea?”

Frisk walked over to the living room, “Sure, that sounds really good. Do you have any books?”

“I have a few old books I guess we could read, sure.” He lit a burner with his magic and put a pot of water to boil. He prepared his little teapot with a couple of bags and a few flower petals and spices. The kettle started to whistle.

Frisk was looking through his living room. There were dusty tomes on the shelf next to a few dirty pictures of Asgore and Toriel when they were younger. There was a single picture of Asriel, which Frisk picked up. Asgore was still at work in the kitchen, he grabbed two cups and called to Frisk “How many scoops of sugar in your tea?”

Frisk was once again taken back out of her thoughts “Oh… um, is three scoops fine?”

“Of course, as many as you like,” he poured a little bit of how water into the cups and the teapot and let them sit as he grabbed his sugar bowl. The old king set the bowl down and poured the water from the cups back into the kettle. He grabbed a tea spoon and stuck it into the sugar and took a hefty scoop, plopping it into one of the cups, and left the spoon inside of the vessel. Three scoops were placed into the other cup, the spoon being left in as well.

“How dark do you want your tea, Frisk?”

“Oh, not that dark, please.”

Asgore let out a hum of acknowledgement and poured a little of water into Frisk’s cup. He filled the cups up with tea and set the cups on saucers. He took one in each hand and walked over to the Livingroom. He set down his cup on the coffee table and moved towards Frisk to offer her hers. Frisk was still holding the picture of Asriel.

Asgore looked down at what Frisk was holding, he smiled lightly, “That was taken the day he made Chara ‘smile for no reason,’” Asgore chuckled at that, “he was so proud of himself, we had to get the camera.” He set the saucer down on the book case within Frisk’s reach and sat down in his chair. He took out his phone and started to type rapidly, taking breaks to take a sip of tea.

Frisk put down the picture and picked up her tea and walked over to Asgore. She looked at what he was doing on his phone, and recognized the similar format from Toriel’s screen. She looked down at what she presumed was Asgore’s name and it was exactly what she thought it was “TeaandGardening.” She let out a little chuckle and blew on her tea, taking a small sip. It was very good.

“Howdy Frisk,” said Asgore, looking up from his phone, “so did you pick out a book?”

“No, I thought I’d let you choose,” replied the child.

“Oh,” he said as he got up, “alright then, how about some of the old Monster Fairy tales?”

“Sounds good,” Frisk said as she sat near the fire, the hardwood floor surprisingly soft.

Asgore plucked a large leather bound book from the bookcase, and sat back down. He read for Frisk for a few hours, until he could no longer read by natural light alone. He closed the book after book marking the ear he left off on.

“Ok Frisk,” he said as he got up again, “I’d imagine that Toriel would want you home around dark, so let’s get a move on.” He picked her up and put her on his shoulders like before and put her down and held her hand as they walked back to Toriel’s abode.

There was no response to their knocks, but Frisk unlocked the door with her key and wished Asgore a goodnight. He gave her a small kiss on her brow and wished her sweet dreams and walked back to his own home. Frisk closed the door behind and went straight to bed.

The next morning she woke up and walked downstairs to see Toriel dressed up better than she usually was, her robe freshly cleaned, slight shades of makeup on when she usually never wears any. “What’s with the get-up?”

“Oh, the person I was talking to wanted to go on a date, so I dressed for the occasion,” she responded, “I’m a little anxious.”

Frisk’s smile grew a little bit, “Oh don’t worry. I don’t think anybody could dislike you, you’re too nice.”

Toriel came up and hugged Frisk, “Oh, you are so sweet my child.” She got up and walked to the door.

“Break a leg!” called Frisk.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Toriel said as she fanned through her keys.

“It means good luck, silly,” said Frisk, “Have fun on your date.”

“Oh, thank you!”

Toriel found the key and locked the door behind her and made her way to the café that she was supposed to meet her date. She sat at  
a table looked through the menu. She heard the jingle of bells as the door opened and saw none other than Asgore walk in. Toriel panicked slightly.

“A-Asgore?” she said, “What are you doing here?!”

“I was supposed to meet a date here,” he said, scratching his head, “What are you doing here?”

“Wait, are you ‘TeaandGardening?’” He eyes widened in shock.

“I wish, but that name was taken,” he said, “But I was supposed to meet a ‘TeaandGardening’ as well. This is odd.”

The belles jingled again as the door opened, the two Boss monsters looked to see who would come in, but didn’t see anyone.

“Excuse me,” said a voice, “but my eyes are down here.”

The two looked down and saw a grotesque creature. One that you wished you’d never truly have to meet: Jerry.

“Please, sit down, stay a while,” he said, his voice overly smug, “we’ll be here having fun for quite a while.”

Asgore sat down opposite of Toriel, grabbing his own menu looking at it instead of his date.

“So what are your guys’ favorite things about me?” he asked.

The question hung in the air for a while, the two having their noes’ planted in their menus. “Tough crowd,” said Jerry.

He pulled out his phone and tried to check his five different profiles, but the reception was no good. He tapped the nearest  
waiter, “Hey, the wifi here sucks,” he started complaining to the poor minimum wage worker.

Toriel took Jerry’s conversation to her advantage, “Psst,” she whispered to Asgore, he looked over, “Let’s ditch this guy.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” he said in a hushed voice. The two stealthily got out of their chairs and made their way to the exit,  
the bells jingling.

“Wait!” called out Jerry, ignoring the waiter who took his own chance to flee, “Does this mean no threesome?!”

The two ran out of the café and out across the street, making sure the coast was clear before they stopped.

“That sure was something,” said Asgore.

“Yup,” replied Toriel, “Hey, do you want to go and grab a bite to eat? I know just the place.” She winked.

Asgore was slightly shocked by his ex’s sudden change of opinion, but soon got over it, “I’d be right happy to.”


End file.
